This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described below, more particularly provides for installation of tubular strings with lines secured thereto in wells.
It would be advantageous to be able to quickly, reliably and economically attach lines to a tubular string as it is being lowered into a well. This would enable the tubular string and the lines to be conveniently installed together, without significantly impeding the installation of either of these. Such an attachment system should also preferably protect the lines during installation.